


Coming Home

by manicExpressive



Series: NaNoShallura2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, Porn with Feelings, Purple Prose Porn, Smut, is that a thing?, kind of, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/pseuds/manicExpressive
Summary: For the first time in quite a while, she had never felt more at home. Gentle were the hands that roamed her lower back, wide and warm.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to write some light smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd as always.

For the first time in quite a while, she had never felt more at home. Gone were the familiar green fields that she could gaze out of from her balcony, the white towers that dotted the line of the Castle down towards the capital at the bottom of the hill. Instead when she opened her eyes she saw stars and something dark and warm pulling her in. Calm and inviting—black, or a deep brown? The light in the room made it difficult to tell, but it was inviting. So very inviting.

Gone was her poster bed, hung with fine translucent fabrics that were luminescent in the starlight, gentle and protective with the morning breeze. Instead she felt the sheets move beneath her knees—a standard grade, despite being used in her chambers—yet somehow more fitting, giving some friction to her movements. Gentle were the hands that roamed her lower back, wide and warm. They were better than any exotic comforter she might have collected.

She wanted them to be harder, but she bided her time. There would be time.

They would make it.

It wasn’t the first time she had found solace in the touch of another, but the spark that was ignited within her was something else entirely. His lips traced the line of her collarbone reverently, taking care to praise the pink swirl underneath with kisses. She sighed, allowing her head to lull backwards as she bared herself to explorations.

Gentle, thorough. He was always thorough, like he wanted to map and remap every pathway, every dip and curve of her body until he could navigate blind, by touch and taste alone. As his tongue dipped between her breasts, she shivered. She was more than happy to let him study.

Allura rolled her hips forward once again, digging her knees further into the sheets as her sex drug along his length. The texture and heat of it was driving her wild and he groaned in response. She felt his cock twitch beneath her and smiled.

“I think he’s ready for me.” Her voice sounded heavier than she intended.

“He’s always ready for you,” Shiro breathed in response.

A smirk, a quip, as was their routine, until their mouths met again, recreating what their bodies would soon be doing. Metallic fingers curled at her hip and gave a soft squeeze, bidding Allura to rise up as he aligned himself. She took the lead as soon as she was able and slid down onto him, welcoming the intrusion.

Shiro lost his breath in her mouth.

Allura stole it greedily with no intention in returning it.

It never took long for them to find their rhythm, always in sync from every aspect of their relationship. Whether on the bridge or in the bedroom, they gave and responded on cue and on point. He jutted his hips up to meet hers as she pressed down to meet his. Nails dragged up the back of his head, making his scalp tingle between the hairs that were slowly growing out. He took hold of the back of her neck with his left hand, pressing his thumb to the corner of her jawline to angle in for another breath-stealing kiss. He didn’t need to breathe as long as he could share her air.

She was slick and warm, hugging him to her deepest parts. He was rigid and hot, filling her in ways she had not thought possible. Curves met angles and they melded together until their energy was no longer their own, existing in an ebb and flow of sparks and heat.

She would begin to glow and Shiro felt as if he were part of some secret sunrise or a starburst in a far off galaxy. He would run a hand along the pink on her hip or her thigh and she would press her chest down to his and tighten her walls around his cock. He would gasp and she would moan, but neither would stop, in motion until last star gave out.

And he did see stars—not just on her body or in the galaxies of her eyes, but in his own mind. White, hot bursts of light that encompassed him as he found sanctuary inside of her, not spilling but giving everything he could in return. She loved it. It made her feel warm and connected to something, evidence that she was, in fact, not alone.

Allura would make the most delicious sound in return. She shuddered from head to toe, losing herself to cries and breathlessness as he continued to thrust into her until the glow from her markings faded. She leaned over him, her hair a curtain, the crescents on her cheeks still faintly illuminated as she caught her breath.

They would watch one another in the afterglow and think,

_I’m home._


End file.
